1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a low air warning device for scuba divers, specifically to a new and improved version. Accordingly, the main purpose of this invention is the audible warning given to the scuba diver who depletes his or her air levels beyond the recommended safe levels established by certified diver safety organizations. Scuba divers rely on compressed air to sustain them while under water. The air is monitored by an air gauge, which hangs off the diver's side, but is usually out of direct view. A diver has to make a conscience effort to grab and look at the air gauge. The air gauge gives a continuous visual display of the remaining pressure in the air tank, providing the air gauge is working properly. Running out of air while under water is a life threatening situation. The bends can occur if the diver, no longer having a reserve air supply, has to race to the surface without making a required decompression stop. A diver can develop an air embolism in the event he or she panics after running out of air, and forgets to ventilate properly on the ascent. The solution is a secondary air monitoring device, which gives an audible warning of pending air depletion, but is small, carefree and compact enough to be used by scuba divers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous types of low air warning devices have been developed and are in use today. For example: low air warning devices on big-Rig type trucks utilizing compressed air to operate the braking system, have been required by federal law since September 1959 to be equipped with a visual flagging or audible type low air warning device. Although many low air warning devices are in use today, the majority of these devices are not compatible with scuba diving. Only one application was a low air warning device pertain to scuba diving a U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,373, which was issued to Allen Mayz. discloses, a low air warning device which gives both an audible and visual low air warning. Although the unit provides a low air warning, it is both bulky and redundant. The audible portion of the low air warning device is by the head, where it should be located, but there is a redundant visual low air warning indicated on the diver's air gauge console connected by an external cable. The visual low air warning is not needed since one would have to make a conscience effort to look at the device. In this case the air gauge itself could just as easily be read. The bulkiness of the disclosed device is also a negativity. A diver carries a plethora of dive equipment, from cameras to spear guns. A diver may have up to four separate lines hanging from the valve portion of the air tank and added lines are not wanted. It is also another portion of the diver's gear that can get snarled up in kelp or possibly a fishing net. Another area of concern is the internal speaker of the disclosed device. Because of the negative acoustic effects of a speaker device mounted within the confines of an enclosed chamber, it is unlikely the device would actually be heard under water. And yet another negative aspect of the disclosed device is the manual on-off switch. This would be like putting an on-off switch on your smoke detector at home. If it can manually be turned off it will be turned off. Whether a diver forgets to turn the disclosed device on before the dive or during the dive after the alarm sounds because it becomes distracting, a dangerous situation exists. If the diver, through use, becomes dependant on the device and fails to turn it on prior to the dive, divers using such a device are setting themselves up for disaster. Another example of a low air warning device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,239. Although this is a low air warning device for breathing apparatus, it is neither intended for use for scuba diving or compatible with existing scuba diving equipment. The disclosed device is intended for contaminated air (i.e. smoke, dust, etc.). While the above stated devices give audible warning for pressurized air supplies, most of which are not suitable for scuba diving. On the one instance where a low air warning device is applicable, it can be appreciated that much needed improvements are necessary.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved low air warning device for scuba divers which has all the advantages of prior art low pressure warning devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new low air warning device for scuba divers which is more compact, easier to install, easier to construct, and less expensive to produce.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new low air warning device for scuba divers which provides, deletes, and improves on apparatuses and methods of prior art stated with all of the advantages with none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new low air warning device for scuba divers which automatically turns on when immersed in water, and automatically turns off when taken out of water.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a new low air warning device for scuba divers with superior speaker element configuration to enhance and transmit the audible signal from within the unit, through the waterproof casing, and on to the divers ears.
These together with the objects of the invention, along with the various novel features which characterize the invention, are distinguished and pointed out in detail in the claims annexed to this disclosure.